This invention relates generally to the field of sheet metal forming and, more specifically, to a system and method for forming sheet metal using a reconfigurable tool.
Conventional monolithic dies are used in the forming of metal parts such as sheet metal aircraft wing and control surface leading edge components. Such dies are manufactured by machining or casting a solid block with a specific surface designed only to manufacture a part of that same shape. Such dies are costly, bulky, require much setup time at the form press prior to commencement of manufacturing, and utilize large amounts of storage space when not in a production mode. Furthermore, leading edge parts tend to xe2x80x9cspringbackxe2x80x9d a great deal due to the nature of the materials used and stresses induced during manufacturing. These sprungback parts end up being ill fitting and require rework for proper fit into the next assembly. Rework most often requires that the die shape be changed before the part is reworked. This significantly increases costs.
A conventional reconfigurable tooling approach could allow the die shape to be efficiently changed to negate springback errors. This would allow a manufacturer to have a single die to manufacture many parts of varying shape, thus eliminating tool design and reducing fabrication costs. However, due to the relatively tight radii of sheet metal leading edge structures, combined with a steep xe2x80x9cpull-offxe2x80x9d angle at their edges, a conventional reconfigurable tooling approach is not suitable for the forming of sheet metal leading edge structures. This is because the bulky containment boxes required for housing the reconfigurable elements interferes with the forming machine. Furthermore, the length of sheet metal leading edge structures would require a large number of reconfigurable elements since round or square pins are typically used for the reconfigurable elements. This would add cost to the reconfigurable tool.
The challenges in the field of metal forming have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new system and method for forming leading edge structures using a reconfigurable tool.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for forming plates using a reconfigurable tool is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A system for forming sheet metal is disclosed. The system comprises a support plate that is coupled to a base and has at least one side plate adjacent thereto. A clamping mechanism fixes the side plate to the support plate so sheet metal can be formed.
A method for constructing a forming tool is disclosed. The method comprises three steps. Step one calls for positioning a support plate on a base. Step two requires positioning at least one side plate next to the support plate. The last step calls for coupling the side plate to the support plate.
A method for forming sheet metal is also disclosed. The method comprises seven steps. Step one calls for coupling a support plate to a base. Step two requires positioning at least one side plate adjacent to the support plate. Step three provides coupling at least one actuator to the side plate. Step four calls for coupling the side plate to the support plate, and step five requires placing an interpolating layer on top of both the support plate and the side plate. Step six provides setting the sheet metal on top of the interpolating layer. The last step calls for gripping the sheet metal and forming the sheet metal over the interpolating layer, the support plate, and the side plate.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that a reconfigurable tool can be used to efficiently and economically eliminate springback errors resulting from forming leading edges structures. When springback occurs, the plate elements of the reconfigurable tool can be quickly reconfigured to rework the sheet metal to the desired shape.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that a novel tool geometry is used to construct leading edge structures. The reconfigurable tool for use in the present invention contemplates using plates for the reconfigurable elements to allow an efficient and economical way of producing a wide range of leading edge structures. A variety of depths, cross-sections, or radii can be formed depending on the combination of support plates and side plates used.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention is that the support plates and side plates are interchangeable. Therefore, a setup consisting of a specific set of side plates can represent a xe2x80x9cfamily of toolsxe2x80x9d for manufacturing similar types of leading edge components.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is that the reconfigurable tool is containerless. A typical reconfigurable tool has a container which houses the reconfigurable elements and their corresponding actuating mechanisms. The typical container would interfere with the forming press when constructing leading edge structures. The present invention contemplates having no container for housing any actuating mechanisms for the side plates.
A still further technical advantage of the present invention is that an internal clamping arrangement can be used to secure the side plates to the support plate. This helps to eliminate any possible interference problems when forming sheet metal.